winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Wake Me Up
'''Don't Wake Me Up '''is the fifth track on the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Don't wake me up Don't wake me up Like the desert needs the pouring rain The darkness needs a star My heart longs for your love I bless the day you crossed my path And changed my life You spin my world around I'll always want you around 'cause Never really believed It could happen to me To wear a crown and Marry the man of my dreams I'm just a girl and my life's like a fairy tale The boy is mine And I can tell from his eyes I'll love him until the end of time If it's a dream, if it's not real Please don't wake me up Like the flowers open up each day To the rays of the sun My heart blooms when you say my name That's right, no one Could ever take your place I've known this since the day Our eyes met for the first time Never really believed It could happen to me To wear a crown and Marry the man of my dreams I'm just a girl and my life's like a fairy tale The boy is mine And I can tell from his eyes I'll love him until the end of time If it's a dream, if it's not real Please don't wake me up And whatever they may say I know we're meant to be They'll never come Between you and me Never really believed It could happen to me To wear a crown and Marry the man of my dreams I'm just a girl and my life's like a fairy tale The boy is mine And I can tell from his eyes I'll love him until the end of time If it's a dream, if it's not real Please don't wake me up It happened to me To marry the man of my dreams Like a fairy tale The boy is mine Don't wake me up Never really believed It could happen to me No don't wake me up To wear a crown and Marry the man of my dreams I'm just a girl and my life's like a fairy tale Don't wake me up, don't wake me up The boy is mine And I can tell from his eyes Don't wake me up, don't wake me up I'll love him until the end of time Don't wake me up If it's a dream, if it's not real Please don't wake me up The man of my dreams |-|Italian= Non finirà Non finirà Si è proprio lui quel principe Che mi risveglierà E che mi porterà Lontano via Da questa solitudine Voglio una favola Vedrai sarà perfetto Io e te più in alto sopra il cielo E poi giù ali aperte in volo Scivolando giù in picchiata per tornare su (Huuuuu) Più su, mano nella mano Io e te, due destini in volo Sulle ali Di un amore Che non finirà Due occhi di cielo dentro i miei Lo stringo forte a me Le sue parole dolci Più che mai Sarà per sempre tra di noi Quel giorno arriverà Sarà tutto perfetto Io e te più in alto sopra il cielo E poi giù ali aperte in volo Scivolando giù in picchiata per tornare su (Huuuuu) Più su, mano nella mano Io e te, due destini in volo Sulle ali Di un amore Che non finirà Se è un sogno, io non so E non mi importa più Se tu sei qui, vicino da me (eeeeeeee) Io e te più in alto sopra il cielo E poi giù ali aperte in volo Scivolando giù in picchiata per tornare su (Huuuuu) Più su, mano nella mano Io e te, due destini in volo Sulle ali Di un amore Che non finirà Ora lo sai! Ouh, che vero amore tra di noi! La mia favola inizia qui E non finirà! (Io e te più in alto sopra il cielo) E non finirà (E poi giù ali aperte in volo) Non finirà (Scivolando giù in picchiata per tornare su) Non finirà (Huuuuu) In alto noi! (Più su, mano nella mano) Sempre più su! (Io e te, due destini in volo) In alto noi (Sulle ali) È una favola (Di un amore) E non finirà (Che non finirà) Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Sky Category:Movies Songs